<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Goddess by doridoripawaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630074">Oh Goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa'>doridoripawaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love Poems, No Lesbians Die, Poetry, Prayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne's daily prayer is a little different than usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Marianne von Edmund</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh Goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oh Goddess, please help me to see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If any reason may exist</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the heavens to grant to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single, simple, selfish wish</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Goddess, I have often prayed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For you to take me by your side</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now I want to remain here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For fear of leaving her behind</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Goddess, I struggle to note</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If I have worth to be redeemed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she fills me up with some hope</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That I am more than what I seemed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Goddess, my upcoming words</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May appear to be those of lust</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I swear to you, dear Goddess,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is love, a feeling so just</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Goddess, you have blessed my eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her bronze locks and emerald gaze</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could one as blue and gray as me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deserve her for all of my days?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Goddess, you have blessed my ears</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her melodic voice and song</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could one so quiet and feeble </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deserve her for my whole life long?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Goddess, you have blessed my nose</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her floral perfumed scent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could one who reeks of animals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deserve her, one who's heaven-sent?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Goddess, you have blessed my life!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should repent for my despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because now that she's in my world,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think living life would be fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Goddess, words are not enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To show my gratitude to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if I may be so granted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could Dorothea love me, too?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Abby! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>